fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: New Beginnings: The Final Battle With Cyclopsis
The Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe While Billy and Alpha checked on the Zords. "Great Rita brought back Cyclopsis" Kimberly said "You must destroy Cyclopsis to save everyone" Zordon said "By the way Jason how did you manage to beat Cyclopsis?" Zack asked "Cyclopsis is able to adjust itself to the Megazord so I figure why not switch modes and it worked the faster we switched modes the weaker Cyclopsis got" Jason said "I get it Cyclopsis couldn't keep up with all the mode changes" Trini said "Exactly" Jason said "Billy what's the status on the Zords?" Zack asked "They took a beating in the last battle" Billy said "It will take another 12 hours for the Zords to reenergize" Alpha said "What about the Thunder Zords?" Jason asked "There at full strength" Alpha said "Then I'll take the Thunder Zords" Jason said "Jason no" Kimberly said "Look I'm not doing this to destroy Cyclopsis I'm only doing this to bide some time while the other Zords recharge" Jason said "Jason Good luck and may the Power Protect you" Zordon said "Right It's Morphin Time" Jason said "Tyrannosaurus" Jason said As Jason teleported down Goldar was in Cyclopsis destroying the city just then Cyclopsis got toasted by the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Got sand blow at by the Black Lion Thunder Zord. Got Blasted by the Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord. Got rocks throw at by the Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord. And got spun around by the Firebird Thunder Zord's Tornado. Then the Red Dragon changed into the Red Dragon Warrior mode and attacked Cyclopsis with its Staff then hopped on the Thunder Assault team and dodged the attacks that Cyclopsis launched at them Then the five Zords Combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the Thunder Megazord attacked Cyclopsis with a wind attack then drew the Thunder Saber and created a Thunder Tornado that spun Cyclopsis around. "You haven't won yet Red Ranger" Goldar said Lokar then attacked the Thunder Megazord but Jason got the Thunder Megazord to use its Sword as a Shield a send that attack towards Cyclopsis. Then the Thunder Megazord charged up the Thunder Saber and struck Cyclopsis destroying its twin swords. "I'm not done yet Red Ranger" Goldar said "To bad Goldar because I am" Jason said "What?" Goldar asked Jason jumped out of the Thunder Megazord and demorphed landing in the park as he demorphed he sent the Thunder Zords back to there hiding spots" "No it was a trick" Rita said "I'll go get the Red Ranger" Scorpina said "Right and take some Putties with you" Rita said "Right" Scorpina said Scorpina then came to the Park and attacked Jason but Jason was waiting for this and dodged the attack and kicked Scorpina backwards and in to the Putties. "Ready for round two Scorpina?" Jason asked "I'll be back" Scorpina said Scorpina left and Jason fought the Putties. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. "I hope Jason's ok" Kimberly said "I'm sure he's fine" Zack said "Look at the Viewing Globe" Billy said "Ok" Kimberly said Kimberly and Trini both looked at the Viewing Globe to see Jason finishing off the Putties and running off towards Billy Garage to get Billy's upgrade for Jason's Communicator. "Where's Jason going?" Kimberly asked "It appears he's heading for Billy's House" Trini said "For the Communicator Upgrade" Billy said "What Communicator Upgrade" Zack asked "It's a special upgrade that I created for Jason that allows him to communicate with us on a different frequency" Billy said "Cool" Kimberly said "Zordon Rangers I've got something" Alpha said "What is it Alpha?" Billy said "It appears that Rita's Castle being on Earth has allowed us to access her database" Alpha said "Excellent now we have records of her potions and spells this also might help us in destroying Rita for good" Zordon said "Right" Alpha said "Jason's at Billy's Garage" Kimberly said "Alright" Trini said At Rita's Castle Scorpina came back injured. "What happened to you?" Goldar asked "I tried to fight the Red Ranger and he kicked me into the Putties" Scorpina said "I'll get him back for that" Goldar said So Goldar Teleported to Billy's Garage. At Billy's Garage as Jason was putting the Communicator Upgrade on his Communicator Goldar showed up "I'll make you pay Red Ranger" Goldar said "What's the matter Goldar did I hurt you're girlfriend?" Jason asked sarcastically "Will you shut up and fight me" Goldar said "Fine" Jason said "Have a nice Flight" Jason then said before kicking Goldar With that one kick Goldar landed in the Garbage bin Jason walked out of Billy's Garage. "Well that takes care of the Trash" Jason said "You'll pay for that Red Ranger" Goldar said "Bye Goldar" Jason said Jason teleported to the Command Centre and Goldar Teleported to Rita's Castle. "I'll get you back Red Ranger" Goldar said "Goldar Shut up and get back in Cyclopsis" Rita said "Yes Empress" Goldar said Back at the Command Centre Jason teleported in. "Did any one miss me?" Jason asked "Jason" Kimberly said Kimberly runs over and gives Jason a big hug and then they broke apart. "Jason are you ok?" Zordon asked "I'm fine although I can't say the same thing about Goldar and Scorpina. So what's been going on here?" Jason asked "Well Alpha hacked into Rita's database" Trini said "Alright" Jason said "And you were right the way to defeat Cyclopsis" Billy said "You mean about changing modes" Jason said "Yep" Trini said "Now Rangers go and defeat Cyclopsis and Lokar" Zordon said "I gather that the Zords are fully charged" Jason said "Yes thanks to you absorbing Cyclopsis and Lokar's Powers" Zordon said "It was my pleasure" Jason said "Let's go kick Goldar's butt" Kimberly said "It's Morphin Time" Jason said "Mastodon" Zack called "Pterodactyl" Kimberly called "Triceratops" Billy called "Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called "Tyrannosaurus" Jason called So the Five Rangers teleported to Cyclopsis and Lokar's location. In the City the Rangers teleported down "Remember Guys we need to change modes quickly" Jason said "Right" Kimberly said "Got it" Zack said "Let's do it" Billy said "Ok" Trini said "I call on the power of the Tyrannosaurus" Jason said "Kick it I call on the power of the Mastodon" Zack said "Prodigies I call on the power of the Triceratops" Billy said "I call on the power of the Pterodactyl" Kimberly said "I call on the Power of the Saber tooth Tiger" Trini said The Zords popped up and the Rangers hopped in. "Give me you're best shot" Goldar said "Ask and you shall receive" Jason said Cyclopsis got blasted by the Saber tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, Triceratops and the Mastodon Zords. Then the Tyrannosaurus fought Cyclopsis but after Cyclopsis hit it. "Switch to Megazord mode" Jason said The Five Zords combined into the Megazord. "Power Sword now" Jason said The Power Sword came down and landed in the Megazord's Right hand. "Give up Rangers you can't win" Goldar said The Megazord attacked Cyclopsis when Cyclopsis attacked with both its blades "We need Dragonzord power now" Jason said Jason called forth the Dragonzord and the Dragonzord attacked Cyclopsis destroying both Blades. "Impossible" Goldar said "Dragonzord Warrior mode" All Five Rangers said The Megazord switched to Dragonzord fighting mode and attacked Cyclopsis with the Power Staff. Just then Lokar attacked the Dragonzord Warrior mode causing it to fall over. "Whoa Titanius" Jason said Titanius Rolled up. "Ultrazord battle ready" All Five Rangers said Dragonzord warrior mode switched to Megadragonzord then combined with Titanius to create the Ultrazord. "Alright you two are finished" Jason said "Lock on and Fire" All Five Rangers said "Too many changes can't keep up over load" the Computer said "No this can't be happening abandon ship" Goldar said Goldar abandoned Cyclopsis as it was destroyed. "Yes" All Five Rangers said "Alright let's go" Jason said The five Rangers jumped out of the Ultrazord and headed towards the park. Meanwhile in Rita's castle. "I really hate those Power Rangers" Rita said "I'm sorry about you're loss" Baboo said "Don't blame me I was a sleep" Squatt said "You can't blame me this is all Goldar's fault" Finster said "Silence you fools Rita get us out of here before Ultrazord fires" Goldar said Rita got the castle to fly back to the moon. "Goldar" Rita said "Yes Empress" Goldar said "Don't ever tell what to do again" Rita said Back at the Park Everyone returned and celebrated then the Mayor walked up on Stage. Just then Ernie noticed something. "Look it's the Power Rangers" Ernie said Everyone turned around and looked at the Power Rangers. "My Heroes" Ms. Applebee said "They must have saved us" Mr. Chaplin said "Will you make way for the Power Rangers?" The Mayor asked Everyone parted so the Power Rangers could walk to the Stage. Bulk and Skull were not happy about this. As the Rangers were walking through some kids were talking. "The Red Ranger is the Strongest" The first Kid said "No the Black Ranger is" The second Kid said "No Way the Blue Ranger is the Coolest" The Third kid said "I heard the Pink and Yellow Rangers are the Best" The Fourth Kid said "Let me tell you a little secret there all Great" Tommy said As The Rangers walked by Tommy they all shook his Hand and Tommy just smiled as the Rangers walked up on stage. Then the mayor started her speech. "Thank you all for coming. Let me say it is an Honor to be standing next to these Heroes who have saved our town time and time again these are the definition of Good V.S Evil. They are the Power Rangers." The Mayor said The Power Rangers stepped forward and waved to the crowd. Then they stepped back and they put there hands together. "Power Rangers" All Five Rangers said Later back in the Command Centre the Rangers were talking to Zordon "Well done Power Rangers you gave Rita a serious blow. You've done more than what was expected of you now you must make one more choice." Zordon said "What's that?" Trini said "Zordon you don't have to say it" Jason said "We know what you're going to say" Zack said "And we're staying" Kimberly said "We're the Power Rangers" Billy said "Till the end" Trini said "There are still other villains that we need to face" Billy said "So in other words you can't get rid of us" Zack said "I am glad you're staying because you are the best Rangers I've ever seen and Jason you weren't chosen by me you were chosen by the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin." Zordon said Jason and the other Rangers put there hands together. "Power Rangers" All Five Rangers said Category:Fan Fiction